


Jealousy

by TrickyVicky3



Series: Mitchell & Marks [2]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marks looks smug the next time he sees him, so it's more than worth it for the shock on his face when Wes power-walks in front of him. Marks lets out this half surprised, half impressed laugh and it takes most of Wes' self-restraint to not turn around and smirk back.</p><p>He power-walks all the way to the office toilet and inconspicuously changes his shoes - he bought his proper shoes in his briefcase, he's not an idiot.</p><p>Y'all remember Shoelaces? I wrote more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wes

He wore the shoes.

He'll deny it if asked, and he definitely won't mention how hideous they looked, and how they clashed with his suit, he prides himself on his colour-coded suit collection - he really does.

He most certainly won't admit he had to go out and buy them specially. 

He won't.

Never.

\---

Marks looks smug the next time he sees him, so it's more than worth it for the shock on his face when Wes power-walks in front of him. Marks lets out this half surprised, half impressed laugh and it takes most of Wes' self-restraint to not turn around and smirk back.

He power-walks all the way to the office toilet and inconspicuously changes his shoes - he bought his proper shoes in his briefcase, he's not an idiot.

\---

He's not an idiot. But Marks very well may be. 

After a particularly vicious spat with Alex last night, he ended up calling Peter and Dakota, a young couple he represented when he was starting out. The two of them are growing on Wes, he'll begrudgingly admit, their sunny, childish optimism is catching, and Wes actually feels a little better by the end of the evening.

It's too late for them to leave so they stay the night, Dakota slips out early for reasons Wes doesn't care to remember. Peter stays for breakfast, offering to walk to work with Wes since "It's not far from us anyway", and he really doesn't want to accept but Peter seems so earnest, so - so young. Wes accepts.

It's not until they've stepped off the Tube that Wes remembers Marks. He and Peter have been deeply engrossed in a heated conversation on the pros and cons of therapy - Wes is wholeheartedly against it, Peter is all for it - "It saved our marriage Wes!". And it isn't until they round the corner that Wes sees Marks leant against a lamppost in that ridiculous leather jacket, and, surprisingly, some pretty expensive looking jeans. 

His face lights up when he sees Wes.

His face falls when he sees Peter.

Wes avoids eye contact and continues the argument - no not argument, debate - continues the debate with Peter, watching slyly as Travis shakes his head, moving to walk in front of them, Peter, as always, remains completely oblivious to the static tension between the three of them, and moves on from talking about Dakota. Instead he talks about how much he enjoyed last night, and how much he hopes they can do it again sometime.

Wes gulps, Travis bristles. 

Ah.

Wes refuses to feel guilty, he doesn't even know the detective, Goddamn, he's allowed to have - whatever Peter and Dakota are to him - friends? It doesn't matter to him that what Peter is saying makes them sounds like lovers, it really doesn't. And if after all this Marks is homophobic Wes thinks he's possibly going to punch something. Maybe even someone. Probably Marks.

The Detective in question has actually stopped at that God-awful burger van on the corner and is ordering what looks like a coffee. Wes shudders, he dreads to imagine how many health codes that place violates. 

Marks' sudden stop means Wes and Peter are now ahead of him, so to avoid suspicion Wes doesn't look over his shoulder, and actually lets himself tune back in to what Peter is saying, he's talking about his therapist again, Wes really should look into whether this "Dr. Ryan" can make people talk less, since starting therapy Peter's been far too talkative. It's grating, He likes the guy he does, but he doesn't need to hear about his relationship issues, or lack thereof now, he supposes.

Relief comes in the form of one Detective Marks, who comes flying out of nowhere, managing to spill hot coffee all over Peter's shirt. Wes barely has time to blink before Marks is apologising and dabbing at Peter's shirt with a wad of napkins, ignoring Peter's stammered "It's okay really".

Wes rolls his eyes, pulling Peter round to eye the damage, "You'll survive", his voice is dry so the sarcasm is obvious, and Marks looks like he's holding in a laugh. Wes rattles off the name of his dry cleaner and sends Peter off home to change, waving grimly when the soaked man turns back to wave enthusiastically at him.

Unfortunately Peter's departure has left Wes stood in the street with Marks, who's still sniggering childishly. He sighs and turns to glare at the snickering man, "You realise that was completely unnecessary right? What, have you got something against me having friends?". Marks looks like a deer caught in headlights, a look which Wes would find funny if he wasn't so exasperated right now.

"N-No, I've no idea what you're on about" Marks shrugs, trying far too hard to look nonchalant, Wes sighs, "Next time just talk to me asshole", and carries on walking, he's already five minutes late, which granted will mean he's still twenty minutes early but still. He's not going to show up late for work because some idiot Detective got jealous.

"Hey!" Marks calls from behind him, Wes turns, not sure what to expect, when Marks continues "My name's Travis, Travis Marks, I'm a Detective, you can't talk to me like that". Travis. Yeah, he likes that, it certainly fits. He smirks, "Oh I'm sorry, it won't happen again... asshole" He mutters the last bit under his breath, and his smirk turns more into a smile at Marks' - No, Travis' protesting "Hey!".

Definitely an idiot.


	2. Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's decided. He's gonna do it. Today will be the day he's gonna walk right next to Mitchell and make conversation, hell, he might even get far enough as to ask him out. He planned it all out, he's wearing the leather jacket, Randi used to tell him it was what helped attract her, maybe it'll work on him? He's even wearing a ridiculously expensive pair of tight jeans that he treated himself to a while back.

Mitchell power-walks. Huh. Who knew.

\---

He's decided. He's gonna do it. Today will be the day he's gonna walk right next to Mitchell and make conversation, hell, he might even get far enough as to ask him out. He planned it all out, he's wearing the leather jacket, Randi used to tell him it was what helped attract her, maybe it'll work on him? He's even wearing a ridiculously expensive pair of tight jeans that he treated himself to a while back.

He's nervous, but hey, he can't wait. Today's gonna be a good day he can feel it.

That is until he sees the curly kid walking next to Wes, and his heart drops.

They're walking close, not close enough to be touching exactly, but there is certainly an air there that suggests familiarity, closeness . They're obviously talking passionately, the younger man, dark curly hair, pale, is gesturing wildly at Mitchell, who looks far more put together. It's a good look on him.

A really good look.

He shakes himself out of his stupor and steps in front of the couple, he should have known, of course it would be far too easy if Mitchell was single, at least it's a guy right!? He was worried when he found out about the ex-wife, but he of all people shouldn't really comment on that, it's no secret he has a colourful history when it comes to relationships.

He can't help himself when he starts listening into their conversation. But he instantly wishes he hadn't. The man Mitchell's with starts going on about how much "fun last night was!", and he sounds so enthusiastic that Travis can't even hate him properly, Goddamn.

He stops at the corner-stand, needing coffee to help him recover. He orders briskly and watches out of the corner of his eye as Mitchell and the kid keep walking, small smiles gracing both their faces, as if they're in on a joke that Travis isn't; and doesn't that just make him feel worse. But he watches as Mitchell's face becomes more pained as the conversation continues, and feels increasingly sorry for the blond as he looks like he's about five seconds from running away.

A plan begins to form in his head as he grabs his coffee, pays, and follows after the pair, it's only cheap coffee, not even that hot, probably burnt, he won't miss it he's sure. He's just got- Just got to. Ah.

He trips, grabbing the younger man's shoulder, spinning him around and 'accidentally' spilling most of the coffee over the front of his shirt. Oops. He pulls the wad of napkins he stole specifically for this out of his back pocket and begins hurriedly wiping the kid down, he apologises wildly "I am so sorry Man I wasn't paying attention, Jeez are you okay?". And tries not to laugh at Mitchell's unimpressed gaze.

The blond in question hurls his friend around so they're facing each other, faces too close for comfort, and sighs "You'll survive". His voice sounds so sarcastic that Travis almost bursts out laughing there and then. But he manages to hold it in. Just about. He stays silent as Mitchell sends his friend off to change - No kiss goodbye, he notes, maybe they don't like pda? Mitchell is looking at him like he's an idiot. Maybe they're just not together then?

"You realise that was completely unnecessary right?" Mitchell glares at him, obviously unimpressed, Travis raises an eyebrow innocently as Mitchell scoffs and continues "What, have you got something against me having friends?". Friends. Not boyfriend, friend! Mitchell's still looking at him like an idiot, and to be honest, he's beginning to feel like one.

He plans his reply in his head, it's gonna sound cool, it's gonna make Mitchell fall head over heels for him. Instead he stutters on it, and ends up feeling even more stupid as Mitchell walks off, but not before he adds "Next time just talk to me asshole" and grins at Travis, before this time actually leaving, leaving Travis stood in the middle of the street. Again.

He petulantly has to have the last word, so calls after Mitchell "Hey!", and when he turns, continues, "My name's Travis, Travis Marks, I'm a Detective, you can't talk to me like that!". Mitchell has the nerve, the bloody nerve, to actually smirk at him. Then has the audacity to call him an asshole, for a second time!

"Hey!" Travis calls after him, but it falls on deaf ears as Mitchell disappears around the corner.

\---

He shows up to work fifteen minutes late with a wide grin stretched on his face. Paekman takes one look at him and mutters "bloody lawyer" to himself, before shoving a casefile at Travis and dropping down at his desk. Travis is still grinning to himself when he notices that he's got an email, from a Mr W. Mitchell.

Oh.

This is gonna be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is beautiful!
> 
> There'll probably be 2 - 3 more parts!


End file.
